1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a kind of eyeglasses structure, more particularly one, which includes lenses, and a frame having a streamline shape, larger curvature than the lenses, and grooves; the lenses each have a connecting plate secured thereon, and are joined to the frame with the connecting plates being inserted in the grooves of the frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People usually wear eyeglasses to correct their vision errors caused by nearsightedness, farsightedness etc, and wear sunglasses to protect the eyes from the sun's glare, which also can be used as a personal adornment. People will also wear safety glasses/sport and leisure glasses to protect their eyes when they are engaged in certain activities. And, sunglasses and sport glasses usually have a streamline and fancy shape and a relatively large curvature to make the wearers' faces more attractive.
However, it is relatively difficult for sight-assisting eyeglasses such as those for shortsighted persons to have a streamline shape and large curvature because the lenses of such sight-assisting eyeglasses will have a wrong focal distance, and be unable to produce the proper sight-assisting effect if they are formed with a large curvature in order to be capable of being joined to the above-mentioned curved frames.